total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Brawns Alliance
The Brawns Alliance is an alliance formed on Team Brawns after the Team Shuffle during Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. Remembered for being the majority on the post shuffle team swap and eliminating massive threats such as Anne Maria and Scott and then at the merge being constantly manipulated by Heather to flip to her favor in voting. History Despite Sadie initially disliking Sky because of her attraction to Alejandro, she still set her mind on aligning with her. During the boat race in episode four, Sadie and Sky partner up where Sadie then uses the given time to try and make her move. Throughout the challenge, Sadie tried her hardest to manipulate Sky into thinking that Alejandro was stringing her along to just break her heart. She finally succeeds in doing so and believes that Sky is a genuine and nice person. Before the challenge in episode five, Tyler joins the alliance after both girls agreed with who he thought should go next. By episode eight, Sadie's conflict with Anne Maria heavily increased. During the morning after last episode's elimination ceremony, Sadie leaves to go eat breakfast, which led to Anne Maria to rally to the other remaining girls, Katie and Sky, into trying to eliminate her because of her threatening ways. They both refused to vote against friend and ally. Throughout the challenge, Sadie began to feel suspicious about the whole thing. After the team lost, off screen, she tries to convince her alliance and Katie into voting off Anne Maria at the looming elimination ceremony. The alliance was convinced and Anne Maria was then voted out later that night. The alliance came into the merge not having the numbers but noticed that their rivals, Team Brains, were turning on each other, and felt a bit safe. Throughout the episode, Heather began manipulating the alliance into voting off previous winner and challenge threat, Lightning and then later at the first merged elimination ceremony, Heather got her way and the alliance voted against Lightning. The alliance thought about targeting potential threat Cameron, but reluctantly voted against loyal affiliate, Katie at the next elimination ceremony under the manipulation of Heather once again. During the final seven, Tyler won immunity and had the choice of putting two people up for elimination. Due to previous talk about potentially eliminating Cameron, Tyler put up him against perceived pawn Heather to take the flush. In the end, Sky and Tyler vote for Cameron with Heather while Sadie didn't due to not being there at the time which ultimately caused the tiebreaker and the eventual elimination of Cameron. At the final six, the alliance agreed off screen to vote against Samey for being a huge threat, however, before the elimination ceremony, Heather convinced Sadie into voting off Tyler because of his threatening likability with the jury. The alliance officially disbanded at the final five after Sadie was voted out by Samey's sole vote from the eliminated contestants. Gallery TylerFlushed.png|Tyler blindsided. SadieFlushed.png|Sadie voted out. SkyFlushed.png|Sky voted out. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama All-Stars Take 2